This invention relates to an applicator for dispensing a caulking compound or sealant into a groove or joint, particularly a groove in a highway pavement.
It is common practice to fill joints between adjoining parts with a caulking compound or sealant to prevent the entry of moisture or other material through the joint. For example, a concrete pavement is usually divided into sections which are separated by grooves to allow for expansion and contraction, and a sealant is placed in the grooves to prevent water from seeping through the grooves and damaging the pavement and to prevent stones and the like from entering the grooves and causing cracking of adjacent material as the pavement expands.
It is important that applicators for the sealant be able to operate effectively and rapidly. To be effective, the applicator should apply enough sealant to close the groove but should not waste sealant by inserting an excessive amount. Further the upper or outer surface of the sealant is preferably recessed slightly from the level of the pavement so that cars may be driven over it shortly after the sealant has been applied without having the tires stick to the sealant. The need to "tool" the surface of the sealant after it has been applied should also be minimized.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved applicator which meets the foregoing requirements.